


Unleash the Beast

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: When Aoi pays an unexpected visit to Kai's house one night, he discovers something very interesting in the drummer's closet.





	Unleash the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I finally wrote it ^^"  
> I don't know how it ended up being this long and I'm actually quite nervous about it :3  
> Enjoy~♡

The look of surprise on Kai's sweet face as he opened the door was adorable. "Aoi?" he questioned.   
  
"Hi," the rhythm guitarist smirked, wanting nothing more than to plant a kiss on the other's cheek but holding himself.   
  
The drummer seemed to shake himself and get into good host mode. "Come in," he said and stepped aside to let the other do just that.   
  
Kai did not ask any questions until they were both nice and comfortable on his couch. "So," he started and looked genuinely worried, "what happened? Is everything okay?"  
  
Aoi smiled at his friend's heartwarming concern. "Well," he answered, "my neighbours are throwing a huge ass party and it's just so loud." He shook his head and bit his bottom lip for a second, not noticing the pair of mocha brown eyes that followed the movement. "I would either go kill them or kill myself. So I figured that getting away from there was the best solution."  
  
Aoi was known to be someone who appreciated silence and solitude. There were times when he would drive to the beach when no one else would be there (either because of the time or the season) just to watch the sea he so dearly loved and isolate himself from people.   
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping anyway?" he asked when he had had too much of analyzing his own self.   
  
"Oh I couldn't sleep," the brunette said and gave a small laugh that made the guitarist feel ten times better.   
  
"I thought that was Ruki's thing."  
  
"Maybe he's being a bad influence on me," Kai chuckled.   
  
Ruki did have some bad habits and characteristics that Aoi did not want to rub off to their leader, such as smoking like a chimney and barely getting any sleep. _I wouldn't mind if he started pouting all the time, though,_ he thought. _That would be really cute._ Not that he would ever say that out loud anyway. But a man could always hope.   
  
"So...what do you want to do?"  
  
And that was when it really hit him, with that simple, innocent question. Aoi had found his way to Kai's house without thinking, without taking the hour into account, without considering what the other might be doing and how he might feel about this unexpected visit. Aoi was imposing on the other, forcing his presence on him at 2 am no less. And he was only now comprehending what an intruding idiot he was.   
  
Something must have shown on his face because he felt Kai's soft hand on his wrist. The hold was gentle but firm at the same time, just like Kai himself was, shaking the raven haired out of his thoughts. Aoi looked at the other and the look on his face was just like the hold on his wrist.   
  
"Whatever you're thinking," the brunette said, "stop it. I couldn't sleep anyway, so I'm grateful for the company. Especially _your_ company."  
  
Kai could make him feel like a blushing school girl with a crush with just the simplest of words. He did manage to prevent two bright red spots from appearing on his cheeks but damn him, he was pretty sure that he looked...smitten. Damn.   
  
The other gave no indication that he had noticed Aoi's inner turmoil or any change in him. He simply smiled at him, an adorable little dimple forming on only the left side of his handsome face. That smile could cure anything - not that the guitarist would ever say that out loud either.   
  
"You should get all nice and comfy," Kai declared determinedly. "I should get you some clothes--"  
  
Aoi cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. Did the other...tense? And what was that look on his face?   
  
"No need," Aoi said. "I know where everything is anyway; and since I just showed up here uninvited I better get everything myself."  
  
Kai was clearly on the verge of protesting, his caring nature unable to let his guest take care of things himself. The raven, however, gave him a soft little smile and a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before he stood up.   
  
Kai was well known to wear absolutely nothing when he slept. Nevertheless, all the times Aoi had slept over, the drummer had never once done that. A pity really. Aoi had seen him naked from the waist up and he had to admit that Kai's body was...delicious. He was working out but he wasn't too muscular, his abs were defined but not overly much. He was just the right amount of fit for Aoi's taste. He had never had the chance to see more than that, but it was pretty obvious that their leader was very well equipped below the waist.   
  
Damn him, he shouldn't be thinking these things. Not so much because Kai was his friend - he had eventually got over the feeling of shame and guilt that washed over him at the realization that it was one of his band mates and closest friends that he was picturing naked and doing things to him. He should stop this train of thought now because he knew that he would get a hard-on. And not being in the silent privacy of his own house, he couldn't masturbate with Kai's name escaping his lips as he often did when he was alone.   
  
He bit his bottom lip hard and focused on searching through the drummer's closet for some old T-shirt and sweatpants to wear. Kai had a truly lovely black T-shirt with a cat's eyes on it that Aoi was particularly fond of.   
  
Instead, he found something else. Something very interesting.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Kai looked at him and frowned. "Didn't you find anything comfortable?" he asked, clearly perplexed as he owned quite a few clothes that were just that. Then the frown turned into something sad, his facial features expressing rejection. "Are you leaving?"  
  
Aoi wanted to run to the other and wrap his arms around him, assure him that he had no plans to leave any time soon. However, that would ruin the surprise and the mood he wanted to set. So, he remained where he was, one hand behind his back and a grin on his handsome face.   
  
"Oh no," he said. "Not after what I found hidden in your closet, Leader-sama."  
  
Kai stood up and walked to the guitarist, confused and wary. He didn't appear to be sad anymore but he clearly didn't know what was going on.   
  
And then Aoi revealed his discovery: a flogger.   
  
Kai blinked, his eyes fixed on the object in the other's hand. "I... I can explain," he said and he sounded so small.   
  
Aoi's grin widened. "It's from when we shot the Inside Beast PV, isn't it?" he asked, knowing how the other did not want to have this conversation while at the same time he wanted to offer some feeble excuse as to why he had it.   
  
"Y-yes."  
  
The drummer refused to meet his eyes. He was clearly uncomfortable. Dear god, the poor thing must be embarrassed by his own likes and desires. But Aoi would torment him no longer; what he wanted was something quite different.   
  
"Use it."  
  
Finally Kai looked up at him. He was so surprised, still a little confused, and a bit suspicious. Did he really think the raven was joking about this or that he was trying to make fun of his kinks?   
  
"What?" the brunette asked.   
  
Aoi stepper closer to him, too close, their bodies but a hair's breadth away, their lips almost touching. "I want to feel the cruel leather of the flogger on my naked ass and I want you to be the one who wields it and offers me delicious pain," he said huskily, his lips hovering over the other's but not meeting. "Is that clear enough for you?"  
  
Kai looked at him but the guitarist saw no more uncertainty in his eyes for the very few seconds he was given the chance to look into them. Because then, Kai's hand was on the back of his head, pulling him into a heated kiss. The raven wrapped his arms around the drummer's neck as he felt a hand land on his waist, and pressed himself flush against the other. Kai's lips were soft as silk and warm like the sun, his tongue quick and eager to explore the raven's mouth.   
  
They broke the kiss only when air became very much needed. Despite the general air of confidence that he projected, Aoi hadn't been sure that the other would go along with this. He was too kind to kick him out of the house of course, but he could have easily laughed it off or made a long speech about how this would complicate things and get in the way of their work and the band.   
  
However, there wasn't a single trace of hesitation on his face anymore. Just like that, Kai had changed - just like the way he could turn from a pure cinnamon roll with the brightest smile to a hardworking and authoritative leader with many responsibilities and making sure everything was perfect.   
  
"Take off your clothes and get down on all fours," he said sternly. Damn, Aoi could get off just by the drummer giving him orders.   
  
He unbuttoned his jeans and carefully lowered them along with his underwear. He would have loved to properly and slowly strip for the other but he could tell that now was not the time for this. He turned his back to the brunette and did as he was told, looking over his shoulder at the other and wiggling his hips just a little, invitingly.   
  
Kai gave him a small smile full of promises, the whip in his hand, ready to strike. The raven looked ahead once again; as much as he wanted to have his eyes fixed on Kai and gaze upon that stern face - it had done things to him when they were filming Inside Beast and later, when he watched the finished video - but having his head turned like that would end up being uncomfortable.   
  
And then it happened. He heard the tails of the whip crack through the air and then he felt them on his skin. His back arched slightly but he made no sound.   
  
"Did you like that?" Kai asked almost coldly.   
  
Aoi bit his bottom lip to prevent any sound from escaping his mouth when he heard that voice. He really loved the sweet and caring nature of their leader, but he had to admit that this side of him was irresistible.   
  
"Harder," he said.   
  
He wondered how Kai looked at that moment. Had surprise broken through his dominating facade or had his smile widened? He didn't have time to steal a glance as the whip met the flesh of his ass once again, harder this time.   
  
Aoi moaned and rocked back slightly, wanting to feel more. This felt better than he could have hoped. He knew that he enjoyed spanking but he had never experienced something like this. And the fact that it was Kai doing this made the whole thing even better.   
  
"Look at you," the brunette said. "You're practically begging for it. You're so naughty, my dear Aoi."  
  
There was no reason to deny it, not when it was so clear and not when Kai was speaking to him like this. "More," he whimpered.   
  
And Kai indulged him. The whip with the many tails met the raven's skin again and again, licking him, burning him, making him moan and groan and whimper. He felt so dirty but he wasn't ashamed of it. Kai was not judging him; Kai was giving him exactly what he wanted. He wasn't even being his usual gentle self when he spoke, somehow knowing that the guitarist wanted to be dominated and degraded. Although, Aoi had to admit, it seemed that Kai had had this side of him buried for a while, not fully letting it out until now.   
  
"So eager, so dirty, so naughty," the drummer was saying.   
  
Aoi finally looked over his shoulder once again and caught the other kneeling behind him. Kai's hands gently stroked his thighs until they found their way to his butt. He groped the raven's buttcheeks, massaging and squeezing the soft flesh.   
  
"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to get my hands on that sweet ass of yours?" Kai said huskily, seductively.   
  
Aoi merely purred like a kitten with cream, thoroughly enjoying the other's touch, especially after the rough treatment the particular area had received.   
  
"You like this, don't you?" Kai asked and the raven could only nod.   
  
Kai spanked one of Aoi's buttcheeks. The guitarist gasped, not having expected this but definitely liking the tingling sensation the other's hand left on his skin. The hand was more intimate than the whip, closer, more personal. Aoi pushed back, his naked ass rubbing against the drummer's clothed manhood.   
  
It was the first time during the night that what escaped the brunette's lips weren't words but a groan. One hand held the raven firmly in place by the hip while the other wrapped around his erection.   
  
Aoi gasped as he felt those long fingers around him. The only thing he could do in this position was move his butt, rubbing it up and down the drummer's own arousal and making him breathe faster.   
  
"If you want this, beg for it."  
  
The fans would never believe that the oh so confident Aoi was such a mess because of dear sweet Kai or that he would plead with anyone for anything. And they would be wrong.   
  
"Please..." he said breathlessly.   
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please fuck me."  
  
Aoi whimpered at the loss as the brunette's hands left his burning body. He could hear some movement from behind him, the other man most likely removing his clothes by the sound of it. The raven turned around to look and Kai's fingers came into view.   
  
"Suck," the other ordered.   
  
He would have done it anyway but damn him, he had to admit that he liked being bossed around. He took the digits in his mouth, his onyx eyes never leaving the other's mocha ones as he began to suck, even bobbing his head up and down as if he was giving him a blow job.   
  
Kai groaned and removed his fingers when they were sufficiently coated with saliva. One pushed its way into Aoi's entrance, making him gasp and arch his back. The brunette worked him up, one hand roaming over his body.   
  
Another finger pushed in, Kai scissoring the raven and making him pant and already fear that he might not be able to support his own weight. When a third digit was added and Kai began to hit his prostate, Aoi bent his elbows, hoping that his arms would be more steady than his hands.   
  
"F-fuck, Kai..."  
  
"Does this feel good?" the drummer asked with a playful slap on the butt.   
  
"Ah, fuck, yes... More, please."  
  
Aoi mewled as the fingers were removed, feeling empty. He looked at the man behind him, his Tshirt off and showing his nicely sculpted muscles and his cock freed from its fabric confines. Damn, he really was well-endowed. Aoi swallowed; would it even fit?   
  
Kai held the raven close to him by the hips, slowly pushing in. The older man gasped at the intrusion; shit, it hurt.   
  
"Do you want me to stop?" the brunette asked and there was worry in his voice.   
  
Aoi shook his head. "Just keep going."  
  
When the drummer was finally all the way in, he remained still, giving the other time to adjust. Aoi felt like he was being stretched open but he got used to it. And he wanted more.   
  
"Move," he whispered. "Please."  
  
And that was exactly what Kai did. He pulled out and pushed back in, and the raven easily picked up his rhythm, meeting him thrust for thrust. He felt like his whole body was on fire and it felt so damn good. After his initial concern, Kai had taken his dominant role up again, being rough, his fingers digging into the raven's skin as he pounded into him. The guitarist knew that he would have bruises and would be quite sore but it didn't matter. This was amazing and he wouldn't mind carrying Kai's marks on him.   
  
The brunette's thrusts became frantic and erratic, flesh slapping harshly on flesh, their bodies making lewd noises in the quiet room as they moved together, close to completion. Kai released himself inside the raven with a growl, an animalistic sound that made the man underneath him moan.   
  
The drummer wrapped his strong hand around the other's aching member once again, stroking him while remaining inside him. And the raven came, his seed landing on his stomach and the other's hand, Kai's name leaving his lips in a broken pant.   
  
The drummer pulled out and Aoi collapsed on the floor. That had been...intense, to say the least. He could still feel Kai's grip on his hips, his big cock moving inside him and filling him up completely.   
  
Kai lay next to him, breathing just as heavily. When they came down from their high, he looked at the raven. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly.   
  
"I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week," the raven chuckled.   
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
The genuine look of concern and worry on the brunette's sweet face was so endearing. But that man could not take a joke. Aoi smiled at him. "You didn't," he said gently. "Fuck, Kai, I've never felt this good in my life."  
  
The drummer smiled and butterflies fluttered in the other's stomach. He brushed a lock of ebony black hair off Aoi's face and stroked his cheek. "Me neither," he said. "But I was worried I might have taken it too far or--"  
  
Aoi held his hand to stop him. It felt nice, the two of them lying on the floor naked, wrapped in bliss after sex, holding hands. He could get used to this. He wanted that.   
  
"You didn't," he reassured the other. "You were amazing. I loved seeing that side of you."  
  
Kai actually blushed. Kai, who had handled a fucking whip like a pro, was now blushing like a schoolgirl. And Aoi loved that. "I think it's always been there but I couldn't really let it out," he admitted. "You brought it out of me."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
They leaned in at the same time, as if they had done this so many times before. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss, heartwarming and sugary sweet.   
  
"And I'm glad your neighbours are such party animals."


End file.
